Technical publications, Interactive Electronic Technical Manuals (IETMs), Illustrated Parts Breakdown (IPB) manuals, user manuals, maintenance manuals, and other parts catalogs, are often utilized to support maintenance procedures and tasks for complex systems, such as modern aircrafts, ships, submarines, and industrial facilities. Although these publications can typically be distributed in paper form, they can also be distributed electronically as part of an on-line system. Many publications include drawings or sketches that graphically illustrate a part or parts assembly, as well as the step-by-step procedures required for performing a maintenance task related to the parts or assembly. In many cases, such manuals exceed many thousands of pages and comprise hundreds or thousands of different illustrations. Thus, creating and managing the many permutations of the illustrations included in these publications is both time consuming and costly.